


Games

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Requests: The reader between Gabe's legs gagging on him and cock worshipping him while he play xbox with his friends. Maybe her hands are tied behind her back. Friends are in the room and different friends online :) so she's giving a show and distracting Gabe ;)Gabe making the reader ride his boots to make herself cum. Making her make herself cum using no hands- only his boot. Cuffing her hands behind my back to make sure.Warning: Gamer!Gabriel, Boot riding, cock as gag, cock warming, oral sex, public sex, PWP





	Games

“How’s my girl doing?” Gabriel stroked the side of your face as he waited for the next round of the game to begin. You gave him a smile or tried to as his cock was currently in your mouth. Kneeling between his legs while his friends and him played Xbox was a common sight. There would sometimes be other women or men that would be on their knees as well keeping cocks warm, but you were the one constant. At first, you were a bit shy, but now you proudly showed off your naked body with your hands tied behind your back. You were just grateful that they kept the temperature up for you and that you had a pillow under your knees.  
“When the next round starts I want you to make me cum.” Gabriel purred, patting your head. “You’re so good to me, cupcake.” You swirl your tongue over the tip to let him know you felt the same.   
“Round’s about to start.” One of his friends announced.   
“Go, cupcake.” The sound of gunfire went off at the same time he spoke. You began to bob your head, slicking up his member with your spit. The feeling of having your mouth and throat filled never got old. You did your best to swallow any of the salty precum, but some of it drooled down your lips.   
“Fuck, sweetheart.” Gabriel hissed as you pulled back, sucking on just the tip.   
“Gabriel focus!” A team member called out.   
You kept your eyes on him as you dipped your tongue into his slit, gathering what was there on your tongue. He gave out a low groan at the image of you on your knees with swollen red lips. “Win, Gabe.” You batted your eyes up at him before giving soft kitten licks to his hard member.   
“You’re gonna kill me.” Gabriel shook his head with a smile, doing his best to stay in the game.   
You knew he was close and that the round was almost over, so you decided to stop any teasing. Taking his entire cock in your mouth you began to bob your head, deep throating him. His groans got louder as you sped up, feeling his balls tighten up. Just as you sucked down on him, warm release filled your throat. You did your best to swallow it all down as you kept milking him.   
A hand pulled you back by your hair gently. Looking up you saw Gabriel panting with a flushed face. “Damn, cupcake.” He breathed out, smiling at how some of his cum was dripping down your face. “Think you deserve a reward for that.” Licking your lips you waited for him to decide. “Fuck. You wanna cum now, sweetheart? I know you love these boots I wear. Don’t lie, I see you staring at ‘em.” You blushed at his words. Most of the other guys wore tennis shoes or something of that kind, but Gabriel always had some clean boots on. “Make yourself cum on my boots, darling. Go on.” He extended one of his legs, letting his boot be easy for you to access. “Don’t be shy.”  
Part of you wanted to pretend that you were embarrassed to be caught, but the other part of you had you straddling his shoe. You teased yourself by lightly grazing over his laces. The odd bumps felt good against your clit, making you move your hips faster.   
Even though a new round had started, Gabriel watched you instead, memorized by your actions. He could feel himself harden again as you swerved your hips onto the leather, your mouth agape at your actions.   
“Cum for me darling.” Gabriel encouraged.   
Finding a rhythm you began to ground yourself on the leather, your juices ruining it. Angling your hips more allowed you to stimulate your clit. You began to ride his boot, feeling a familiar spark in your core. Words of praise fell from Gabriel’s lips and only sped you on.   
With a strangled cry you came, surprised at how powerful it was. You couldn’t help but slump forward onto his leg, your own legs tingling with pleasure. Large hands stroked your head, before helping you onto the owner’s lap. Ducking your head under Gabriel’s chin, you rested there for a bit.   
“So good. My good girl.” Gabriel kissed your temple. “Gonna have to do that again.”  
“Yeah.” You sighed, curling into his touch.


End file.
